Willayla-ness!
by Operative CG16
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the Disney channel original movie, Cloud 9, with the one and only Willayla as the star. Follow Will and Kayla in some modified scenes from the movie as they finally realize what they mean to each other. Warning: spoliers and extreme fluffiness in some chapters
1. Jealousy

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been a looooooonnnnngggg time but I just wasn't in it at the moment and freshman year takes work and a lot of time so yeah. But anyway, I just had to come back for this one special movie called Cloud 9. Disney channel totally rocked it becuz this movie is the bomb! I've seen it about 10 times in the past 3 days! Coming back to the point, I just couldn't let this inspiration pass me by, so I give you...Willayla! The newest ship of Will (Luke Benward) and Kayla (Dove Cameron). They are just so cute! A special shout out to the best Willayla author out there at the mo, Puppy-Face-Love, a round of applause please! Great job with all the one-shots (check em out people!) and I can't wait for the newest ones! On with the Willayla!**

* * *

Kayla's POV

Sam, Dink, Will, and I stood in a line as we watched this chick board down the slope. God, _Sky Sailor, _why was she so "cool" and "awesome" and all that crap? Why did she get to be on the Swift team? Why did Nick smile at her in a way he never seemed to smile at me? Ugh. And to make it even better Will just goes on complimenting her like it's the most natural thing in the world. It's bad enough she has Nick falling all over her but Will too? I thought he was different. What happened to substance over style?

She finishes her run and Will says the only thing that can infuriate me even more,

"She's good."

And that just sets me off.

"Don't you think I know that Will?! God it was going to be hard enough learning all these new moves and now I've got her to deal with, which you seem to be paying more attention to her anyway, so why don't you just go coach her Will?! Then you'd actually have someone who had a chance at winning! Well go on! She's got substance _and _style, which I thought you didn't care about but evidentially I was wrong! I thought at least someone believed in me, someone thought I could do it, but I guess I was wrong about that too! So why don't you, and Nick, and everybody else just go fawn over Sky and I'll just leave you guys alone and pretend that everything is ok like the fake that I am!"

By now a few tears had made their way onto my cheeks and the guys were staring at me in shock. Will looked completely lost at what to say so I just stormed off, wiping furiously at my eyes, telling myself that I would not cry as I made my way back to the lodge.

Will's POV

What the heck just happened? One minute I'm evaluating Sky's performance and the next Kayla is screaming at me that I should just go coach Sky and that I didn't believe in her, which was NOT true.

I watched Kayla's retreating form, still shocked at her out burst. What had I done? I turned to Sam and Dink to find them wearing matching expressions of confussion. Their eyes silently asked me what had just happened and I told them honestly,

"I don't know."

The three of us turned back to see Kayla slamming the door to the resort closed, snow falling from awning above.

"I-Im gonna go talk to her," I said.

The guys just nodded and slowly started making their way to the top for a few runs.

I entered the lodge and took to elevator to Kayla's floor. At the door, I knocked and patiently waited for Mrs. Morgan to open the door. She didn't even ask why I was here, just pointed up the stairs to Kayla's room and gave me a sad smile. I nodded my thanks and walked up to Kayla's door. I stopped for a second before cautiously approaching her door and softly knocking on it with an even softer,

"Kayla?"

"Go away," she sniffeled.

"Kayla come on, let me in," I all but begged.

I heard a sigh and the sound of a lock clicking before the floor creaked and I heard her sit back donw on her bed. I slowly twisted the handle and opened the door to find Kayla curled up against her headboard with a pillow clutched tightly to her chest, tears running down her face. I immediately scrambled over next to her and sat down.

"Kayla what's wrong?"

"Nothing _sniff_ I'm perfectly _sniff _fine."

"Obviously you're not. Come on Kay, talk to me, please."

She looked up at me with pain in her eyes as she spoke.

"Fine, you wanna know what's wrong? What's wrong is my god dang coach is off praising my competition WHEN IM STANDING RIGHT THERE, and on top of that he's just another guy who doesn't believe in me! That's what's wrong Will!"

She can't honestly think that can she? Of course I believe in her! I believe in her like I've never believed in anything else before! She has to understand that!

"Kayla!" I grabbed her shoulders and held her in place, forcing her to look at me as I spoke. "I will _always_ believe in you ok? And Sky? I'm sorry, I was just doing what I do, evaluating the competition. I didn't mean to make you mad. I swear I would never just go and blatantly hand out compliments to her, or anyone as a matter of fact, in front of you or away from you. I'm _your_ coach, no one else's, and I will _never _leave you, ok?"

There was silence for a moment before she let out a cry and collapsed against me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, its ok, shhhhh, its ok, dont cry, I'm right here," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her tightly, one completely around her waist, the other around her shoulder blades, my hand stroking her hair.

She finally settled down and looked at me, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. I gently reached one hand over and wiped them away before leaving my hand to rest on her cheek, my thumb sofly drawing circles below her eye.

"Kayla?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What was that about?"

She stiffened.

"Nothing, I just, got jealous of you complimenting her that's all."

"Come on, you know I know you better than that."

She looked conflicted, her eyes telling me she was going back and forth on whether to answer the question truthfully. Finally she sighed, buried her face in my chest, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

Another mumble.

"Kayla..."

"I said I was jealous ok?!"

"I thought I just told you I know you bet-,"

"Not that kind of jealous! I was jealous because you seemed more into her than..."

"Than?"

"Me." It was so soft I could barely hear it.

"You? Kayla..."

"Yeah I know ok? I get it! You don't see me that way and whatever and now I've just totally screwed everything up because it's gonna be awkward forever now and-,"

She had started pulling out of my arms she talked so I made a split second decision and yanked her back down, smashing my lips to hers.

She froze for a second before relaxing for the first since I had arrived, gently placing her arms around around my neck. I still had one arm around her waist and I moved the other to the back of her head, supporting her.

We broke apart, both bright red, foreheads resting against each other. I was the first to speak.

"I would never be more interested in anyone compared to you. You're beautiful and funny and I love to see you smile. You brighten up my day just by walking into the room. And of course I see you that way, how could I not? I was just scared it was you who didn't feel the same about me."

She stared at me in shock before putting on her dazzling smile.

"I thought it takes no fear Will?" she teased. (AN: just go with it!)

I smiled too.

"Haha very funny. But are we good now? You're ok? We're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we are."

"Good."

With that I leaned in once more and kissed her again.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Good? Great? Terrible? This is the first of, I will not say many becuz I know that that is just not going to happen, so I'll settle with first of this set of one-shots. I will promise though there will be at least three. Dont forget to check out the other stories, just search will and kayla and select Misc. Movies as the category. There's only a few so dont get too excited, but hopefully there will be more soon! Follow me on tumblr smorelotta and I'll see you for the next chapter! Until then, stay shinny!**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	2. Pool Fun

**So how's it hangin my fellow fanfictioners? Are y'all ready for Willayla-ness chapter 2?! (Or Wayla, whatever floats your boat). This next chapter is what would have happened if Will and Kayla had kissed in the pool. Come on, we all know it's what people wanna see :) A shout out to my new bro on this great big web of insanity, WaylaLove16! Give it up for this awesome new author of Wayla-ness! One, you're awesome, and two, you're even awesomer because 16 is my fav number. On with the Willayla!**

* * *

Will's POV

"That sounds impossible."

Sure Ms. Nothing's Impossible.

"I did it in a practice run," I replied.

"So teach me."

Kayla was drifting forward, and so was I. We got about a foot apart and I slowly started rising out of the water, my shoulders becoming cold, but I didn't care. Kayla's head tilted upward, moving even closer. Her eyes fluttered closed and mine soon followed. We were so close I could feel her breath on my face, sending shivers down my spine. I was just about to reach for her waist and do what I had wanted to do for so long when a voice snapped me back to reality.

"I brought you guys some towels," Kayla's mom said.

Kayla and I jumped apart, blushing like mad.

"I should go," I stuttered, swimming away from Kayla.

"No no, Will you stay. Your mom had to pick up a shift and she asked if you could stay here, not because you can't be by yourself of course, she just wanted you to stay with someone because she'll be working late."

"Oh, uh, ok then." Well this is going to be awkward.

"Good, well I'll just leave these here and you guys just come out when you're ready and I'll start on food, sound good?"

"Great, thanks Mom," Kayla squeaked.

"Alright, I'll leave you kids to it."

"Uh-huh, you can leave now," Kayla mumbled, loud enough so only I heard.

I heard the door close and I slowly turned back to Kayla.

"Hey."

"Hi."

There was silence before Kayla started cracking up. I stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Um, what's so funny?"

"You're _laugh _hair_ laugh _is just so _laugh..."_

"My hair is what?" I challenged, smiling slightly.

Kayla just giggled and moved her hands in rapid circles on either sides of her head to express what her words could not. I raised an eyebrow and floated back to her, completely forgetting the awkwardness of before.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I repeated.

"It's just so crazy," she managed to get out before collapsing in a fit of giggles once again.

"You love it," I teased, smirking. (AN: again, just go with it)

"Yeah," Kayla said, sounding serious. "I do."

I quickly covered up my shocked expression and replaced it with a smug one.

"Really?"

"Oh, um, did I say that?"

"Yeah you did. You wanna explain that?"

"I uh...no."

"Well if it helps," I said in a low voice, creeping closer. "I love your hair too."

She blushed and smiled, looking down at the water.

"Kayla?"

She looked up at me, eyes wide with innocence. I slowly reached up and tucked a stray strand behind her ear, my hand lingering.

"Will?"

I quickly looked around the room, searching for any possible interruptions before turning back to her. I lightly placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her up to me. Her hands landed on my shoulders. I leaned in...

And Let's Go To The Mall suddenly started blaring from Kayla's phone. (AN: How I Met Your Mother, Robin Sparkles? That's my actual ringtone FYI. And haha you thought they were gonna kiss :P).

"God dammit!" I yelled.

Kayla looked shocked and started pulling away, venturing toward the table that held her cell.

"Not this time," I muttered before grabbing her again and pulling her close.

You know that feeling in your stomach when you fly through the air? That dropping sensation where your stomach crawls into your throat? And there's a numbness that consumes your every nerve? Snowboarders get that feeling a lot, it's something we have to learn to live with, but this, this was that multiplied by a thousand. My heart was racing, I couldn't think, all I could feel was her lips on mine as I kissed her with all I had. Kayla responded and wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers playing lightly with my hair.

When we pulled apart I rested my forehead against, breathing heavy.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why?" That took me back a little. "What do you mean why?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Kayla," I sighed. "Kayla, Kayla, Kayla. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"I love you," I said, staring deeply into her eyes. She looked shocked.

"You...you what?"

"I. Love. You."

Her smile was brighter than the morning sun against fresh powder.

"I love you too."

Now it was my turn to smile as I brought hers to collide once again with mine. We pulled away and she smirked.

"Does this mean you'll teach me the Cloud 9?"

I laughed.

"This just makes me worry even more, but yes, I'll teach you the Cloud 9, I believe in you."

"I believe in me too."

"Good, if there's one thing I've thought you it's to believe in yourself."

"You taught me more than that Will."

"I know," I whispered, ducking my head down to peck her on the lips for the third time.

"Why don't we go get dried off, I'm hungry."

"Sounds good babe."

"Babe?"

"Too much?"

"Nah, I like it." She smiled.

We got out of the water, dripping, and grabbed the towels laid out for us. Kayla wrapped hers around herself as I swung mine around my shoulders before taking a hold of her waist and leading her out the door.

"Mom, we're hungry!" Kayla yelled.

"Got it honey!" her mom called back.

"Let's go get changed," she said, turning to me.

"Ok."

And as she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs I couldn't help but smile at how lucky I was that this amazing girl was mine.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? I know it was a little similar to the first chapter but whatever. Hope it met all your standards and stuff, I'll try to have chapter 3 up by the end of the week. Review please! I don't get may so its always nice when someone takes the time to say something. Don't forget to check out my new bro WaylaLove16 and stay shinny!**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	3. Mini Kisses!

**Ok, I know it's been a while, but at least not as long as last time :) Anywho, I did promise at least three chapters and I just watched the movie so inspiration struck! This will be a collection of mini one shots of all the kisses that should have happened but didnt. Thanks to all of u who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. Let's get started!**

* * *

Kayla's POV

Will and I were walking down the street after getting ice cream when I finally voiced what I had been thinking about for the past few days.

"I think you should join our team," I blurted out. **(AN: Yes I know this isnt how it goes but if it was it wouldn't be FanFiction now would it?)**

Will stopped and turned to look at me, shocked clearly written on his face

"What?"

I took a deep breath and repeated myself.

"I said 'you should join our team.'"

"Wha- Kayla, no."

"Why not?" I whined. "You're amazing and frankly we could really use you!"

"Kayla, that wasn't a part of our deal!"

"I know that! But I've changed, why can't you? Come on Will! It's time to get back out there!"

"Kayla-"

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" I said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll think about it ok? NO promises."

I squealed and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

We both froze and a moment later quickly untangled our arms and stepped back.

"I'll um, see you tomorrow," I stuttered.

"Yeah, ok, see you tomorrow," Will said, just as flustered as I was.

I turned and started walking back to my place, just a little faster than normal. Tomorrow was going to fun, _not!_

* * *

Will's POV

I could barely restrain myself from punching that jerk in the face. How dare he do that to Kayla?! I feel sorry for Nick, having to have him as a dad. Dont get me wrong, I was angry at him too but also kind of glad he did it because now Kayla's in a better place, with me.

I tuned back in to what was happening to see Kayla staring at her former coach in disbelief. She looked a little heart broken. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms but I held back until she came my way. When she passed without even looking at me I called out to her.

"You're going for it aren't you?"

She turned and I could the determination in her eyes.

"I have to show them, I have to show that I'm not who they think I am."

"You've already done that, and so much more Kayla, you dont have to do this."

Its not that I didnt believe in her, I just didnt want her getting hurt. Kayla noticed this and stepped closer.

"I'll be ok, I promise,"

I took a deep breath and pulled her to me.

"Ok, just... be careful."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I will."

I nodded and lowered my head to kiss her. She put her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her waist. The clock was ticking but I wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

We pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"I believe in you," I said. She smiled.

"I believe in me too."

"Then go get em tiger."

"Aye aye captain."

She turned and made her way up to the top of the pipe. I watched her go, hoping she would be alright but knowing she would pull it off because she's Kayla Morgan, the girl who can do anything. And my girlfriend.

* * *

Kayla's POV

I couldn't believe it. I actually did it! I pulled off Cloud 9! I was smiling like never before was I watched our magnet **(AN: I thought the name plates and team names were magnets and stuff on the score board) **get put into first place. I felt like I finally proved I was more than just daddy's little girl, which I did.

All the sudden I felt something, or should I say someone, slam into me. I laughed as Sam, Dink, and Will wrapped their arms around me and crushed me into a group hug. I flicked my eyes upwards to see Will's head pressed against mine. His smiled widened as Sam and Dink pulled away and he took me in his arms, crushing me to his chest.

"I'm so proud of you."

I hugged him tighter, whispering my thanks.

He pulled back and held me at arms length. I could see what Will's mom meant by his smile being different. When I first met him it was your average smile but now it was brighter, more lively. And so damn cute.

"We did it," I said.

"No, you did," Will replied before leaning down, taking my lips with his own.

My mind went fuzzy and all the lights and noise were not helping. My skin tingled and the shivers were almost too much to take.

We didnt realize how long had passed until Will suddenly shook and he groaned in annoyance as he pulled away and glared at Dink, who had shoved Will to get his attention.

The guys smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"If you guys aren't too busy with each other, they'd like to give us our trophies now."

We all laughed and turned our attention back to the guys walking toward us with big trophies in their hands. I couldn't help but smile wider as I stole one last look at Will. I had a perfect run, perfect day, I had perfect friends, and the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Please review! It makes me smile! I will try, no promises, to put up more chapters but I am really really busy. Dont be afraid to write your own! If you ever need help or anything, just PM me! I'm always here! Until next time, stay shinny!**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


End file.
